Ambivalensi
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Athrun Zala memutuskan untuk berada di Orb setelah Perang Valentine II. 4 Tahun kemudian ia harus pergi ke PLANT disaat hubungannya dengan Putri Orb belum menemukan ujungnya. Maka Athrun harus melakukan sesuatu. / Ch. 2: "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Cagalli." /AC/semi-canon/complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny isn't mine**

 _Warning : Asucaga. Timeline: 4 years after Valentine War II. Possibly OOC, and typo(s)_

 _I'm sorry, this story may dissatisfy you._

* * *

 _Ambivalensi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Rapat selesai. Semua dipersilakan keluar."

Cagalli tersenyum, namun tak sampai pada kedua matanya. Semua hanya untuk dasar kesopan santunan belaka. Ia mengangguk kepada para tetua pemimpin Orb yang kebetulan bertatapan mata dengannya. Usai sudah agenda rapat yang berlangsung selama lebih dari dua jam itu. Para anggota rapat sebagian kecil sudah keluar, sedangkan yang lain berdiri menghampiri pria yang menjadi bintang utama pada pembahasan di akhir acara rapat.

Cagalli masih belum beranjak dari kursi utama. Ragu akankah ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Menjabati si _Coordinator._ Mengucapkan terima kasih atau semoga sukses. Ia masih mengamati satu per satu orang yang berjabatan tangan dengan orang itu. Sampai Kisaka yang berdiri di belakangnya memanggil.

"Nona Cagalli."

 _Haruskah ia melakukannya?_

"Aku mengerti Kisaka."

Gadis itu berdiri. Tidak ada yang menggubrisnya saat itu, karena mereka semua sedang berpusat pada satu orang. Masih belasan orang yang mengerubunginya. Bahkan perwakilan dari keluarga Sahaku terlihat berbincang dengan pria itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dari sudut pandang Cagalli; ia sedang tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mantap, matanya nampak lurus memandang lawan bicaranya.

Hingga mata mereka tak sengaja beradu.

 _Tidak bisa._

"Ayo Kisaka," ucap Cagalli kepada si ajudan. Cagalli mengalihkan kedua manik karamelnya, lalu sesegera mungkin meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut. Sepanjang langkah yang ia ambil hingga menghilang di balik pintu ruang rapat, Cagalli Yula Athha menjadi seorang yang pengecut untuk pertama kalinya. Karena ia tak sanggup lagi menatap kedua mata itu.

Ya, itu kedua mata zamrud milik Athrun Zala.

* * *

"Putri! Putri Cagalli!" Beberapa orang wartawan yang sudah menunggu di depan istana negara mengejar dan memanggil pimpinan Orb selama empat tahun terakhir itu. Mereka ribut sekali. Seperti anak ayam yang gembira melihat induk mereka datang membawa makanan.

Butuh dua jam lebih untuk menyelesaikan rapat yang telah Cagalli jalani. Meskipun tidak ada banyak hal yang mengundang perdebatan di dalam rapat tadi, tapi gadis itu merasa sudah lelah. Rasanya ia kurang sehat hari ini. Untuk itulah, beberapa saat yang lau ia mengatakan pada Kisaka bahwa ia memilih untuk kembali ke _Manor_ saja. Sungguh kemunculan para wartawan ini adalah diluar perkiraannya.

Entah berapa jumlah wartawan tersebut, karena Kisaka dan beberapa orang pengawal yang berada di depan Cagalli berusaha untuk menghalau mereka agar tak mendekatinya. Cagalli sedikit terdesak tapi ia tetap diam tak begitu menanggapi mereka kecuali memaksa kedua sudut bibirnya untuk naik beberapa mili saja. Ingat, dia adalah seorang figur publik _._

"Putri! Putri Cagalli–," panggil seorang wartawati. Cagalli sempat meliriknya. Wanita itu berambut hitam legam, dan memiliki tahi lalat di sudut bawah mata kirinya. _Nametag_ nya tak terlihat sehingga Cagalli tidak tahu ia wartawan dari mana.

Kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Tidak tahu keberuntungan apa yang wartawan itu dapatkan, tiba-tiba saja tangannya terselip diantara pengawalnya sehingga sebuah mikrofon berhasil disodorkan di hadapan Cagalli. Beberapa pengawal sempat terhenyak, tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan kecolongan. Memanfaatkan keadaan itu, wartawati tersebut langsung mendorong salah satu pengawal yang berhadapan dengannya langsung. Sehingga mendapatkan akses yang lebih sedikit leluasa untuk mewawancarai Cagalli.

"Ba-bagaimana komentar Anda mengenai pengunduran Admiral Zala di Orb, Putri?"

Mata Cagalli jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa ia terkejut, entah karena pada kelakuan wartawati itu atau pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukannya.

Kisaka yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, karena khawatir dengan sang Putri Orb ia kemudian mengambil melangkah menuju pengawal yang berada di depan si wartawati berambut hitam, memberi titah pada si pengawal untuk berganti tempat dengannya. Beberapa wartawan tidak lagi saling mendorong untuk menunggu jawaban Cagalli, termasuk pencari berita yang telah diamankan oleh Kisaka.

Sungguh kontrol diri sang Putri yang telah berkembang sejak pertempuran di Jachin Due berakhir, muncul dengan cukup baik. Lagi-lagi senyum ia keluarkan. Senyum yang sama di akhir rapat tadi.

Jawaban yang sopan terlontar dari mulut Cagalli, "kalian akan menemukan jawabannya saat konferensi pers lusa di acara pengangkatan Admiral Orb yang baru, sekaligus pelepasan jabatan oleh Admiral Zala." Bersamaan dengan itu Cagalli melangkah maju dengan perlindungan para pengawalnya. Ia menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang kembali meneriakkan namanya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia dengar lagi.

* * *

"Putri Cagalli, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu akan menaiki mobil dinasnya untuk pulang, saat Athrun berbicara dengannya. Athrun Zala masih mengenakan seragam Admiralnya, ia muncul entah dari mana. Atau mungkin memang sudah menunggu Cagalli di sana sesaat yang lalu. Gadis itu tak begitu memikirkan hal tersebut, melainkan ia masih berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

"Rapat telah usai, Admiral Zala. Jika kau berkepentingan denganku, temui aku besok di kantor sebelum peringatan di Kaguya." Kemudian matanya yang sejak awal tak memandang Athrun beralih pada Kisaka yang membukakan pintu mobil. "Ayo, Kisaka."

"Tunggu–," Athrun menarik siku gadis itu. Mencegahnya untuk memasuki kendaraan sebelum kemauannya terlaksana.

"–Cagalli." Jujur, Athrun tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Cagalli barusan. Maka kali ini ia akan sedikit memaksa. Bahkan Athrun tak memanggil gadis itu dengan embel-embel 'Putri'. "Aku mohon," pintanya sekali lagi.

Melihat Cagalli diam dan tak segera menjawab, Athrun melakukan kontak mata dengan Kisaka. Pria yang telah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Athha selama bertahun-tahun itu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Athrun. Mereka telah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya tanpa diketahui oleh Cagalli. Dan Kisaka yang sudah mengenal Athrun selama ini menaruh simpati dan kepercayaannya pada pria muda itu.

"Nona Cagalli, aku bisa menunggu. Kalian bisa berbicara di dalam mo–"

"Kisaka!" potong Cagalli, gadis pirang itu tidak menyetujuinya.

Tapi kepalang tanggung, Cagalli tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu seterusnya. _Maaf, Nona. Kali ini aku tak sependapat denganmu._ Mengabaikan tatapan protes dari Cagalli, ia meneruskan kalimat yang akan diucapkan olehnya. "Di dalam mobil, Nona Cagalli. Aku akan menyuruh _driver_ untuk keluar." Sebelum Cagalli akan protes kembali, Kisaka dengan gesit pergi menuju bangku supir untuk mengutus agar supir tersebut keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih, Kisaka," ucap _Coordinator_ berambut biru itu.

Kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, gadis berambut pirang itu terpaksa mematuhi permintaan Athrun. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan sebisa mungkin untuk tak melihat Athrun. Cagalli membuang muka, berpura-pura untuk mengamati jalan meski sebenarnya matanya sudah mulai terasa panas.

Athrun yang telah menyusul tidak langsung membuka suara. Ia menghela napas. Meski Athrun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Cagalli yang menghindarinya seperti ini selama empat tahun lebih, ia tak habis pikir mengapa gadis itu tak menyerah saja.

Segalanya berawal dari hubungan Cagalli dan Yuna Roma Seiran. Athrun masih memendam dendam pada pria itu meski ia telah lama ditemukan tewas tertimpa reruntuhan GOUF. Dan kejadian itu. Yang membuat mereka saling menjauh secara batin. Athrun tak ingin mengingatnya kembali.

"Besok, pada peringatan Perang Valentine. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu." Athrun mengatakannya secara lambat. Bukan ragu, tapi ia takut dengan penolakan. "Untuk yang terakhir," tambahnya.

"Aku sibuk, _Admiral Zala,_ " desis Cagalli. Ia masih enggan memandang wajah Athrun.

Athrun tak begitu terkejut akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Cagalli. Namun biarkan kali ini ia memaksakan kehendaknya. Pria itu telah bertekad. "Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan semuanya. Besok."

Empat tahun sudah terhitung sejak pertempuran di Messiah terjadi, sejak itu pula Athrun yang memutuskan untuk tetap di Orb dan menerima pangkat sebagai Admiral di negara tersebut seluruh usahanya untuk membangun kembali kepercayaan di antara dirinya dan Cagalli telah dipatahkan. Putri Orb yang terkenal akan emosinya yang meledak-ledak di kala muda itu telah membangun sebuah dinding besar yang sulit untuk Athrun hancurkan. Memang benar mereka secara personal terlihat sangat dekat. Mereka berdua bekerja sama dengan baik akan kemajuan Orb terutama di bidang keamanan. Namun secara hati tidak.

Entah sampai kapan luka itu tidak mengering.

Cagalli bersikap dingin kepadanya. Menolak untuk membicarakan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Keadaannya sudah tak sama seperti saat Athrun mengubah identitasnya sebagai Alex Dino demi dapat bersama dengan Cagalli. Pria berambut biru itu sepenuhnya paham akan kondisi Cagalli, terlebih Orb yang harus bangkit untuk kedua kalinya akibat perang yang tak mereka harapkan. Tapi sesulit itukah untuk mengambil langkah demi hubungan mereka yang sudah pernah terjalin?

Maka Athrun Zala mengupayakan diri agar dapat membuka pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Meski hanya sesaat serta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Cagalli menyembunyikan buku-buku jemarinya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun, satu kata yang keluar maka tangisnya akan pecah.

Dan Athrun mengetahui hal ini. "Usai peringatan. Taman Heiwa." Ia tak mendorong Cagalli lebih lanjut, Athrun menyerahkan segala keputusan pada tangan Cagalli. Kemudian pria itu beranjak. Membuka pintu, dan turun dari kendaraan yang tak bergerak itu. Pria itu sempat mengangguk pada Kisaka sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan gadis itu tetap bergeming, meski pada akhirnya tangisnya pecah juga.

* * *

Upacara peringatan perang _Valentine_ di Kaguya, utara Orb berlangsung dengan khidmat. Ribuan orang memadati bekas pusat penelitian senjata militer milik Orb, yang menjadi saksi tragedi tewasnya ayah dari Cagalli, Uzumi Nara Athha. Mereka berdoa bersama, demi kedamaian dunia dan ketenangan arwah dari korban dua perang besar yang telah terjadi. Mereka membutuhkannya, untuk mengenang bahwa kedamaian adalah hal yang berharga, hal yang tak ingin mereka rusak kembali akibat adanya perbedaan.

Bertahun-tahun sudah mereka berusaha untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Orb kini menjadi negara dengan benteng militer terkuat. Dan negara tersebut kini tidak menjadi negara satu-satunya yang dapat menerima perbedaan antara _Coordinator_ dan _Natural._ Terima kasih kepada generasi mereka yang telah terselamatkan dari perang. Beberapa bulan setelah perang di Messiah usai, bahkan jauh sebelum itu Lacus Clyne yang terus gencar menyuarakan tentang kedamaian, kini dapat bernapas lega. Meskipun masih ada ketegangan di beberapa wilayah, tapi wanita yang telah menyandang nama keluarga Yamato itu percaya bahwa kehidupan mereka akan tumbuh dengan baik di masa depan.

Cagalli menyuarakan pidatonya di hadapan ribuan orang di Kaguya. Tak luput media massa lokal maupun dunia yang ikut menyoroti gadis berusia 22 tahun itu. Dengan lantang ia menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap perang. Mengharap seluruh masyarakat dunia dapat membuka diri, saling bertoleransi, dan mengupayakan anti kekerasan maupun peperangan baik secara individu maupun kelompok.

Tentu saja Athrun tak menampik bahwa ia bangga akan kesuksesan Cagalli yang mampu membangun mental rakyatnya selama ini. Jika dulu banyak orang yang meragukannya –seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarga Seiran, dengan pembuktian yang telah Cagalli laksanakan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berubah pikiran. Mereka mengelu-elukan wanita muda yang kini sedang berdiri tegap layaknya seorang pemimpin sejati.

Mereka bilang, betapa tegarnya Cagalli Yula Athha.

Dengan usia muda ia mampu memimpin dan melindungi Orb yang memiliki pengaruh besar di mata dunia semenjak prototip senjata penyebab utama perang ditemukan di Heliopolis. Bahkan dengan tidak berlindung di balik nama sang ayah angkat, gadis itu mampu memikul beban yang ditinggalkan oleh Uzumi. Sayangnya, orang-orang itu tidak mengetahui –atau bisa saja tak peduli, sebanyak apa yang sudah gadis itu korbankan selama ini.

Terkadang Athrun menginginkan agar Cagalli bisa memunculkan sikap egoisnya seperti yang pernah gadis itu tunjukkan kepadanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di sebuah pulau waktu itu. Walau hanya sebentar. Dan terkadang Athrun ingin menarik Cagalli dari segala beban yang harusnya tidak ia sandang. Namun tak satupun dari orang yang mengenal Cagalli yang dapat melakukannya selama empat tahun ini.

Cagalli Yula Athha seperti sedang memunculkan jurang di antara mereka.

Pria itu menatap sendu pada Cagalli yang telah menuruni podium. Mata hijaunya bergerak sesuai dengan arah yang Cagalli tuju, hingga ia tak kembali melihat punggungnya. Sebentar lagi Athrun harus beranjak dari sana. Ia akan menuju Taman Heiwa, perjalanan sekitar lima belas menit dari Kaguya. Apa Cagalli akan menolak kembali permintaannya seperti yang sudah-sudah? Pikir Athrun ragu. Tapi ia tak bisa mundur kembali sekarang. Atau ia akan menyesal disepanjang sisa hidupnya setelah kedua kakinya tak menapaki bumi Orb lagi.

* * *

"Pidato bagus, Nona," sapa Kisaka sekembalinya Cagalli dari podium. "Aku yakin ayahmu bangga kepadamu." Kisaka tersenyum. Pria yang telah melayani keluarga Athha selama lebih dari separuh hidupnya itu mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan tulus. Kisaka yakin, meskipun Cagalli bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga Athha yang sesungguhnya gadis itu kini akhirnya mampu menepis keraguan masyarakat akan kepemimpinannya selama ini.

Cagalli membalas senyum pria itu. "Terima kasih, Kisaka."

Kegiatan telah usai. Upacara peringatan hari perang Valentine berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencana. Cagalli yang diikuti oleh Kisaka di belakangnya bersiap untuk kembali ke _Manor_ Athha.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku merindukan Cagalli saat berumur 16 tahun yang dulu," ucap Kisaka sesaat setelah memasuki kendaraan yang akan mengantar mereka berdua mencapai tujuan. Pria itu berkata demikian setelah memerhatikan Putri Orb secara diam-diam dari ujung ekor matanya. Cagalli Yula Athha yang sekarang, memang benar telah tumbuh menjadi sosok wanita yang dielu-elukan oleh semua orang. Bahkan tidak sedikit pula mereka menyetarakan dengan Lacus Clyne, wanita berpengaruh di dalam dua perang yang lalu. Mengingat Cagalli pernah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam mengambil keputusan beberapa tahun ke belakang. Tapi rasanya kedua mata yang berkorbar itu tidak semenyala biasanya. Perlahan mereka padam seperti tertiup angin dingin.

Semua berawal dari tiadanya sang ayahanda.

"Kisaka ..." suara Cagalli terdengar pelan. Ia lelah untuk membahas hal-hal yang seperti ini. Gadis itu tahu ke mana arah tujuan pembicaraan Kisaka. Cagalli memencet ujung hidung untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya yang bukan dalam artian fisik ini.

Kisaka tentu khawatir, tapi berusaha untu mengabaikan. "Kau butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, Nona. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggantungnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya masalah lain selain masalah negara." Cagalli memutar mata, enggan menatap kedua mata milik orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri. "Kenapa kau terus membelanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya, Cagalli."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Athrun Zala ... Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu, tapi Cagalli telah merasa tak mampu lagi untuk berhadapan dengannya. Bagi gadis berambut pirang itu lebih baik mereka berusaha untuk tidak saling mengenal kembali. Toh, dalam 24 jam ke depan putra Patrick Zala itu akan meninggalkan Orb.

"Aku menyesal untuk apa, Kisaka? Tidak ada! Aku tak menyesali apapun," jawab Cagalli bernada kesal.

"Pikirmu begitu. Tapi apa kau sanggup untuk lima atau sepuluh tahun mendatang?" Kisaka menurunkan volume suara. "Lebih baik menghadapinya. Yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya terus bersembunyi di balik alasan negara. Athrun hidup dari rasa sesal setelah perang, Cagalli. Dan selama itu pula kau tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Kau malah menarik diri. Kalian berdua seperti berada di penjara berbeda tapi satu rantai."

"Jika kau ingat dengan baik-baik, dia yang lebih dulu memberi rasa sakit padaku, Kisaka," desis Cagalli. Ia menahan air matanya untuk tumpah. Apa yang Kisaka utarakan tidak ia sangkal kebenarannya. Cagalli tahu apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah melarikan diri. Tak ada penyelesaian dari konflik yang berawal di Crete itu. Waktu itu terasa sangat sakit, Cagalli tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Dan Kisaka tahu apa yang ada di benak gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Meskipun terlihat tegar, jauh di dalamnya ia rapuh. Cagalli yang kesepian harus berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Yang ia tahu, sejak kematian sang ayah hanya ada satu orang yang mampu menyokong mentalnya. Memberi jalan bagi Cagalli dengan caranya sendiri tanpa harus mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang tak dikenalnya. Kini gadis itu berubah, ia bahkan menolaknya. Tapi seorang pria tua –terlebih ia adalah seorang ajudan, seperti dirinya bisa apa? Kisaka hanya berharap kebaikan yang didapati gadis itu.

Kisaka menghela napas.

"Setidaknya putus rantai itu agar kalian tidak saling menyakiti."

* * *

"Athrun–"

"Cagalli–"

Taman Heiwa terlihat tak berpengunjung saat hari libur nasional peringatan Perang seperti ini. Rakyat Orb akan lebih memadati pusat peribadatan saat ini. Taman ini terletak tak jauh dari pantai Kaguya, di mana bekas pusat penelitian senjata Orb terdahulu dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari ujung pantai. Taman Heiwa menjadi salah satu tempat terimbasnya serangan bunuh diri Uzumi Nara Athha. Sisa tragedi penghancuran masih ada di mana mereka ditandai dengan monumen-monumen yang sengaja dibangun agar rakyat Orb tak melupakan sejarah.

Entah berapa lama waktu berjalaan saat Athrun menunggu dan Cagalli sampai di sana hingga bertatap muka seperti sekarang.

Mereka mengucapkan nama lawannya secara bersamaan. Jarak keduanya memang jauh, namun angin membawa suara itu hingga mencapai telinga mereka. Anehnya mereka mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi suara itu terdengar jelas.

Merasa canggung, Cagalli mengalihkan fokusnya. Menatap apapun namun sebisa mungkin tidak ke arah kedua mata pria itu.

Athrun mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. "Aku tahu kau akan datang," ucapnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa lega dengan hal ini. Setidaknya Cagalli telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi esok hari.

 _Coordinator_ itu berhenti dengan jarak tiga langkah dari Cagalli.

"Kisaka–," gadis itu ragu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan. "Kisaka yang mendesakku untuk datang," ulang Cagalli masih tidak mau menghadap lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu tidak berbohong sepenuhnya. Karena tanpa Kisaka, ia tak akan berani menemui putra Patrick Zala ini.

Athrun berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Bagi pria mudaitu, ia tak peduli meski Cagalli tidak datang atas keinginannya sendiri, yang terpenting ia di sini. Bersamanya.

Sekali lagi ia melangkah untuk menutup jarak di antara keduanya.

Sejenak Athrun memerhatikan wajah yang selalu ia ingat itu. Cagalli masih memertahankan rambut pirang pendeknya, meski sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih panjang karena ujung rambut itu telah menyentuh bahunya. Gadis itu sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda ia sedang gugup dan memikirkan sesuatu. Tulang pipinya yang terlihat lebih menonjol menampilkan kontur wajah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Dan mata yang terlihat sembab itu juga tak luput dari perhatian Athrun.

Untuk pertama kalinya dari bentang waktu empat tahun, Athrun Zala memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah Putri Orb dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu bergeming. Ia mengalami konflik batin.

"Lihat aku, Cagalli," bisik Athrun. Kedua pipi gadis itu ia sentuh. Memaksa kedua manik karamel Cagalli agar bertemu dengan miliknya. "Lihat mataku."

Saat tersadar; Cagalli menggeleng, ia menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat. Takut akan mereka. "Tidak, Athrun," ujarnya tegas. Seperti sihir, Cagalli sangat sadar bahwa sekali saja menatap kedua zamrud pekat itu masa lalu akan menerjangnya dan memposisikan dirinya pada keragu-raguan yang tak ia inginkan. Empat tahun yang lalu Cagalli telah memutuskan bahwa ia tak akan terjatuh lagi. Baginya pintu sudah tertutup. Ia tak ingin kembali. Athrun Zala adalah masa lalu.

Gadis itu menepis tangan Athrun. Lalu ia berbalik badan. Mencoba menenangkan diri, Cagalli kemudian mengambil napas. Walaupun kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal di sisi samping tubuhnya. Dia memutuskan akan mendorong Athrun, hingga pria itu menyerah. "Apa yang kau mau, Athrun? Yang dulu sudah tidak bisa kembali." Tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa sakit. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat seiring dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Sayang, Putri itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Athrun yang sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tahu. Aku _benar-benar_ tahu hal itu, Cagalli!" suara Athrun yang terdengar putus asa mengejutkannya. "Karena itu sekali saja berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk meminta maaf, untuk memperbaiki semuanya!" seru Athrun.

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli, sekali lagi memintanya untuk tidak menghindarinya.

" _Athrun hidup dari rasa sesal setelah perang, Cagalli. Dan selama itu pula kau tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Kau malah menarik diri. Kalian berdua seperti berada di penjara berbeda tapi satu rantai."_

Kata-kata Kisaka terngiang di benak gadis berambut pirang itu. Yang diucapkan Kisaka memang benar. Dulu, apa yang mereka lakukan memanglah saling menarik ujung rantai. Sehingga tanpa disadari hal itu malah menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing. Dan sekarang, meski hanya Cagalli yang menarik ujungnya, namun Athrun tidak bisa menembus dinding pemisah diantara mereka. Mungkin Kisaka benar, bahwa mereka harus memutus rantai itu agar dapat bergerak maju. Tapi apa memang dengan cara ini?

 _Kau memang pengecut, Cagalli Yula Athha._

Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama.

Namun ia segera menghapus kedua air matanya. Mencoba meruntuhkan egonya sesaat. Memberanikan diri untuk menghadap pria yang telah menyakitinya.

 _Tapi akulah yang sudah keterlaluan._

Bagi Cagalli, Athrun tidak berhak untuk meminta maaf. Bukan pria itu yang harus memperbaiki semuanya. Jauh sebelum empat tahun ini berjalan. Karena sesungguhnya dia sendirilah yang terus ditenggelamkan oleh rasa bersalah. Cagalli menghindari Athrun karena takut akan perasaan itu. Tapi kini apa yang Athrun utarakan seperti telah memukul ulu hatinya.

Rasa sakit itu ... ternyata sama.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya hari ini, Athrun Zala. Tidak lebih."

 _(tbc)_

* * *

A/N:

Why why why, it was so hard to write them down ;v; well, finally... (I made them suffering /S-mode)

Butuh waktu lama ;v; untuk nulis chapter pertama. Rencananya sih oneshot tapi ternyata kok plot awalnya panjang ya? orz. Inti cerita ada di chapter depan sih (iya, twoshots aja :3 sudah ada plot tinggal nulisnya ga tau kapan. Bisa jadi di drop di sini aja)

Maaf kalau beberapa tempat namanya tidak sesuai dengan canon ;v; dan ceritanya ... orz

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca ya ;)

Salam...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny not mine, lah.**

 _Warning : Asucaga, timeline : 4 years after Valentine War II. Mentioned OC(s). Possibly OOC and typo (s)_

 _I'm sorry, this story may dissatisfy you._

 _Special thanks :_

 _Titania546, amirae, popcaga, dan_

 _Kakak-kakak yang sudah baca atau masukin list follow, fav._

* * *

 _Ambivalensi_

 _(Chapter 2)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Senang dapat bertemu kembali denganmu, Nona Athha." Pastur Malchio membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk memberi salam pada Cagalli.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Pastur. Rasanya sudah lama ...," balas Cagalli.

Setelah dari Taman Heiwa, Athrun meminta Cagalli untuk pergi bersama dengannya ke kediaman pastur Malchio. Cagalli tidak menanyakan apa alasannya. Hanya saja saat ia meminta ijin pada Athrun untuk menghubungi Kisaka karena ia ingin memberi tahu pria tersebut bahwa dirinya tidak akan kembali ke _Manor_ sampai awal malam, Athrun memberitahunya bahwa hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Ia mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Nielr Sahaku telah dijadwalkan untuk menggantikannya bertugas di beberapa tempat.

Cagalli sempat menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya terhadap Athrun. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menyangka bahwa Athrun telah merencanakan semuanya sedetil itu.

Ingatan Cagalli kembali saat enam tahun yang lalu di mana Athrun Zala merubah identitasnya menjadi Alex Dino. _Coordinator_ itu sering melakukan hal serupa, diam-diam berkoordinasi dengan Kisaka untuk merencanakan sesuatu di belakang Cagalli. Meskipun banyak dari hal tersebut dilakukan demi kebaikan dirinya, tapi ia sering tidak setuju jika mereka melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kadang mereka berdua bisa bertindak terlalu protektif.

Tapi Cagalli sungguh menghargai janji pertama kali yang diucapkan oleh pria itu padanya di Archangel.

Saat mereka saling berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepala, kenangan lama itu sering muncul di benak wanita berambut pirang itu akhir-akhir ini.

" _Sekali lagi kami tegaskan bahwa PLANT menolak peperangan–,"_ suara yang familiar yang terdengar jelas dan lantang itu membuat Cagalli terenyak dari lamunan singkatnya. Suara itu berasal dari televisi yang berada di ruang tamu. Jelas bahwa Pastur Malchio sedang menonton tayangan langsung dari PLANT sebelum Cagalli dan Athrun datang untuk mengunjunginya.

"Lacus ...," lirih Cagalli. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi di belakang Pastur Malchio.

Wanita yang berusia sama dengannya itu terlihat anggun dengan gaun bewarna biru yang menjuntai. Dia masih sama cantiknya seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu di empat bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja ada beberapa perbedaan yang jelas terlihat. Tentu saja, karena Cagalli akan memperoleh keponakan dalam dua bulan ini.

Athrun Zala tersenyum, "Dia hebat, bukan?"

Tentu saja. Lacus Clyne memang luar biasa. Wanita itu terlahir dengan campuran estetika keindahan, kecerdasan, dan kewibawaan yang mampu mendorong sebagian besar umat manusia untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

Cagalli mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Athrun. Bagi Cagalli, ia mengagumi wanita itu luar dan dalam. Beruntung bahwa saudaranya dapat menikahi gadis itu. Kira Yamato membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat membimbingnya, dan ia menemukan gadis itu saat perang terjadi. Memang mereka memiliki kisahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kesulitan, ketidakpercayaan, dan amarah pernah sempat mengunjungi mereka. Tapi semua sudah terbayar bagi kedua sejoli itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kuasa takdir.

"Tapi setelah ini kau yang akan berada di sana. Ya, kan ... Anakku, Athrun?"

Begitu pula dengan takdir mereka berdua.

Apakah akan berakhir sama dengan kisah Kira dan Lacus?

Cagalli bertahan untuk tak menghela napas. Ia kemudian memandang Athrun yang sedang tersenyum sopan pada Pastur Malchio yang tentu saja tak dapat melihatnya. "Kau benar, Pastur Malchio. Tapi aku tak sehebat Lacus," jawab Athrun. Hanya saja mata hijau Athrun seperti menerawang. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana Cagalli mengerti akan hal itu.

Ya, Athrun akan menggantikan Lacus Clyne di kursi pemerintahan negeri _Coordinator_ usai ia melepas status _Admiral_ -nya di Orb esok hari. Yang artinya ia tidak akan lagi tinggal di Orb. Satu lagi salah satu orang terdekat Cagalli yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Putri Orb itu mengetahui bahwa beberapa parlemen PLANT dari setengah tahun yang lalu telah meminta Athrun untuk kembali ke PLANT. Awalnya ia memang terkejut, tapi egonya yang tinggi memaksa dirinya tidak mengintervensi keinginan parlemen PLANT untuk meminang Athrun di kursi pimpinan PLANT karena hal tersebut memang bukanlah haknya. Apalagi kondisi hubungan mereka yang tidak membaik, mendukung Cagalli untuk acuh dalam urusan ini. Dia menyerahkan segala keputusan berada di tangan sang _Admiral_.

Dan sebulan yang lalu Athrun menghadap kepadanya. Pria itu melaporkan bahwa ia telah menandatangani surat pengunduran diri itu. Dengan dingin Cagalli menyetujuinya. Athrun pergi. Lalu Cagalli mencoba menenangkan diri.

Jauh di sudut hatinya, ia sadar bahwa terjadi kesalahan atas sikap yang Cagalli munculkan setiap bertemu dengan pria itu. Cagalli ingin memperbaikinya. Tapi dia masih tetap bertahan untuk menyangkal apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Athrun Zala. Dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Suara Lacus masih terdengar dari televisi. Kali ini disusul oleh suara tepukan riuh dan sorakan-sorakan nasionalisme kepada PLANT, negeri _Coordinator._

"Kau memang tidak dapat menyaingi Lacus, Athrun. Tapi kau yang sekarang, pasti bisa melakukannya."

Cagalli merasa menjadi orang yang munafik.

Semua karena perasaannya yang bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara dirinya benar-benar takut jika perasaan itu kembali maka ada kemungkinan bahwa Athrun akan melukainya lagi. Atau jika nanti Athrun memang benar pergi, saat mereka bertemu kembali mereka akan menjadi asing satu sama lain. Dan keduanya tidak ada yang lebih baik.

Apa Athrun merasakan hal yang sama?

Mata mereka kemudian bertemu.

Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, Cagalli tidak lagi melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia menatapnya dengan jelas. Seakan mencari suatu keyakinan di dalam diri Athrun. Rasanya detik berjalan melambat dari yang biasanya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa. Yang Cagalli tahu, netra hijau itu meredup sekilas saat bertemu dengan miliknya.

Pastur Malchio tersenyum dalam diam.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli," ucap Athrun kemudian. Empat tahun berusaha menghindari Athrun, yang gadis pirang itu rasakan adalah semakin pintarnya pria ini mengalihkan perasaannya.

Belum sempat membalas ucapan itu, dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara berisik. Suara itu seperti segerombolan anak yang 'menyerang' kediaman Pastur Malchio. Dan salah satunya dengan jelas memanggil nama Athrun dengan heboh.

"Athrun! Athrun!"

Seperti buntalan yang memiliki kecepatan cahaya, Cagalli melihat sosok yang bertinggi tidak lebih dari sepinggangnya berlari menerobosnya. Sosok itu kemudian menubruk Athrun lalu meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci kelaparan. Pria itu bisa saja terjengkang apabila ia tak memiliki keseimbangan.

Sudah lama Cagalli tak mendengar suara tawa Athrun seperti sekarang. Gadis berambut pirang itu belum dapat mencerna seutuhnya tentang kejadian di hadapannya ini, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok yang ternyata merupakan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat sepinggang. Dan ia mengenakan busana terusan yang berakhir di lutut berwarna hijau muda, mengingatkannya pada warna gaun yang ia miliki. Anak itu kini memeluk leher Athrun yang sedang berjongkok menyamai tingginya.

"Putri Cagalli!"

Sekarang salah seorang anak yang lebih dewasa dari lima hingga tujuh orang anak yang datang berbarengan dengan gadis kecil itu yang berteriak kepadanya. Anak itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Sungguh tidak sopan, batin Cagalli sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tak memutar bola matanya. Namun keinginan itu sontak menjadi hilang karena tiba-tiba ia merasa kikuk ditatap banyak pasang mata. Apalagi anak-anak itu terlihat takjub padanya seperti melihat binatang yang telah langka.

"Hioshi! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, kan?!" seru Cagalli memrotes anak laki-laki barusan. Kedua pipinya memerah.

Hioshi meringis, menampilkan giginya yang bergingsul dua.

Detik berikutnya Cagalli dikerubungi sekelompok anak yatim piatu yang telah ia kenal beberapa tahun belakangan. Memang sudah lama Cagalli tidak mengunjungi kediaman Pastur Malchio. Terakhir ia ke mari –tempat tinggal Pastur Malchio sekaligus rumah panti asuhan ini, adalah hampir sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja Cagalli masih ingat nama-nama anak-anak itu. Walaupun beberapa di antaranya membuat ia pangling karena pertumbuhan yang mereka alami.

"Sassy, kau benar-benar sudah besar! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu tinggimu hanya segini," ujar Cagalli sambil menaruh tangannya berjajar dengan perut untuk memeragakan tinggi Sassy, anak perempuan _Coordinator_ berusia 10 tahunan itu. Mereka berdua kemudian saling berbagi tawa dan pelukan.

Tak lupa Cagalli kemudian mengabsen satu per satu anak yang ada di sana. Bahkan Hioshi sempat mendapatkan jitakan dan acakan rambut dari sang Putri karena membuatnya malu tadi. Cagalli sungguh merasa senang dapat bertemu mereka. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin bermain dengan Hioshi dan kawan-kawan. Namun karena kesibukannya memimpin negara hal tersebut tidak bisa ia jadikan sebagai prioritas, meskipun tiap bulan Cagalli paling tidak menyempatkan untuk mengingatkan Kisaka akan donasi rutin untuk keberlangsungan hidup anak-anak tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian semuanya!" seru Cagalli. Wanita 22 tahunan itu memberikan pelukan beruang sekaligus untuk Sassy dan Hioshi, dan disambung beberapa anak lainnya di belakang mereka.

Pastur Malchio yang mendengar kegaduhan dari mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Cagalli," panggil Athrun tanpa bermaksud untuk mengganggu kegembiraan mereka yang saling melepas kangen.

Cagalli yang mendengar panggilan pria berambut biru itu menoleh dan membuat pandangan bertanya yang Athrun jawab dengan kendikan kepala.

Sebuah isyarat yang ditujukan pada seorang gadis cilik yang sedang digandeng olehnya.

Karena terlalu terbawa suasana Cagalli lupa bahwa ada seseorang yang masih belum ia kenal di sana. Ia langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Athrun. Fokusnya pun beralih kepada anak tersebut. Sang Putri Orb dengan cepat mengobservasi sosok asing yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Dia adalah anak termuda dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya –yang notabene telah Cagalli kenal. Perawakannya mungil, mungkin seperti Lacus jika ia tumbuh dewasa nanti. Anak yang asing di ingatan Cagalli itudiperkirakan berusia tidak lebih dari enam tahun. Dan rambut coklat anak itu persis mengingatkannya pada foto seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong dua anak kembar –Via Hibiki, ibu biologisnya. Panjang dan nampak halus meski Cagalli tak berniat untuk mencoba menyentuhnya.

Sungguh terlihat lugu.

Cagalli melepas pelukan Sassy dan Hioshi, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Athrun beserta gadis cilik yang digandengnya. Lalu Cagalli berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Athrun tadi. Berusaha untuk terlihat akrab dan tak membuatnya ketakutan, atau ia bakal bersembunyi di belakang kaki Athrun. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh pipi ranum anak itu.

Sekarang Cagalli baru sadar. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas karena telah memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

Mata si gadis cilik ternyata mencerminkan miliknya sendiri.

Mata mereka berwarna sama.

"Siapa ... namamu?"

Kreva Cayden menangis saat menyebutkan namanya.

* * *

"Kebab! Kangennya!"

Athrun, Cagalli, dan anak-anak yang tinggal di kediaman Pastur Malchio memutuskan untuk bermain di pantai tak jauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Pastur Malchio yang beristirahat sendiri. Mereka tertawa dan makan kebab bersama yang dibawa oleh Sassy tadi. Mungkin Athrun yang memintanya, karena _timing_ yang begitu pas dengan kunjungan Cagalli di kediaman Pastur Malchio.

Air laut sedang surut, maka anak-anak bisa bebas bermain tanpa perlu takut untuk terseret ombak. Hioshi terlihat sedang diteriaki yang lain, karena asyik bermain dan lupa akan jatah kebabnya. Cagalli menertawainya dan menggoda Hioshi bahwa ia akan memakan jatah kebab anak laki-laki itu jika tidak segera makan.

"Hmm ... Ini lumayan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebab di suasana padang pasir, sih," kata Cagalli setelah mengunyah sebagian roti isi itu. Tapi gadis itu tetap menikmatinya.

Athrun tertawa. "Kau benar. Setidaknya di sini kau juga memijak pasir, Nona."

"Ini pasir pantai, Zala! Berbeda!" kilah Cagalli.

"Cagalli, bisa kau bawakan ini? Aku mau ambil minum ...," nampak Kreva menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Gadis kecil itu terlihat malu-malu. Hidungnya sudah berwarna normal seperti kulitnya, tidak lagi memerah karena efek menangis. Dan Cagalli masih belum mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Kreva menangis saat ia tanyai tadi. Gadis cilik itu hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu bersembunyi di balik Athrun saat diingatkan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Boleh, tapi nanti yang separuh kumakan, ya?" tanya Cagalli iseng. Kreva diam dan memandangnya protes tapi lucu bagi Cagalli sehingga membuatnya tertawa. "Bercanda, bercanda! Pergilah, dan bawakan untukku juga." Ia mencubit pipi Kreva dengan gemas.

"Athrun?"

Athrun menggeleng untuk menjawab tawaran Kreva. Anak itu meringis kemudian pergi sambil berlari menuju kakak-kakaknya yang sedang bergerombol di tepian pantai, tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Aku terkejut ...," ucap Cagalli selepas Kreva pergi. Atensi Athrun beralih ke Cagalli sekarang. Mengajukan pandangan bertanya pada Cagalli yang masih melihat Kreva –anak itu sekarang sedang berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. "Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia menangis seperti itu. Aku sempat berpikir dia tidak menyukaiku."

Cagalli sempat panik saat Kreva malah menitikkan air mata sewaktu di dalam kediaman Pastur Malchio beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seingatnya ia tidak membuat kesalahan. Dan ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin nampak seperti orang yang keras di mata anak-anak. Jadilah Kreva seperti ketakutan melihatnya.

"Itu tidak benar. Kau bisa selalu dekat dengan anak-anak, Cagalli," jawab Athrun tulus. Pria _Coordinator_ itu melempar senyum kecil pada Cagalli. "Dia hanya mengagumimu, itu saja," lanjutnya pendek sambil mengendikkan bahu.

 _Bagaimana bisa itu dibilang mengagumi, jika ditanya malah menangis seperti itu._

Ia tak sempat mengeluarkan kalimat barusan dari mulutnya karena tiba-tiba Kreva datang dengan berlari membawa dua botol minuman. Kreva adalah pelari yang cepat. Ia lincah seperti kangguru. Membuat Cagalli heran bagaimana bisa ia memiliki stamina yang luar biasa. Meskipun Cagalli tidak suka anak yang cengeng, tapi Kreva membuatnya ingin mengenal anak itu lebih dalam.

Kreva menyodorkan sebotol minuman untuknya sambil meringis ditengah napasnya yang agak menderu.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tak perlu jawaban karena Kreva sudah menerjangnya. Cagalli membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya karena ia terlalu gemas dengan Kreva.

Athrun memilih untuk tidak mengganggu kedua gadis tersebut.

Mereka masih bercengkrama beberapa saat, mengobrol sedikit dan menghabiskan kebab bersama-sama. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Cagalli, Kreva malah terlihat akrab. Ia tidak menjauh untuk ketakutan. Bahkan Kreva beberapa kali berbicara menjelaskan sesuatu sambil menyentuh tangan Cagalli. Setelahnya Kreva meminta ijin pada Athrun untuk bermain bersama kakak-kakak sepermainannya. Pria itu menasihatinya untuk tidak bertengkar sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kreva menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias.

Dan sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua duduk di bangku kayu sembari sesekali melihat anak-anak yang mulai berpencar untuk bermain. Kelompok anak perempuan terlihat sedang bermain pasir sambil beberapa dari mereka membawa ember kecil, sedangkan yang laki-laki terlihat sedang mencari kepiting dengan kayu di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Dan kepiting yang ditangkap oleh Hioshi membuat satu kenangan di bawah guyuran air hujan muncul di benak mereka.

Untuk kembali menepis kenangan itu Cagalli mengalihkan pikirannya pada Kreva.

Gadis cilik itu adalah seorang anak yang misterius. Cagalli tidak mengetahui asal usulnya karena ia baru mengenalnya hari ini. Kediaman Pastur Malchio bukanlah sebuah lembaga panti asuhan resmi. Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengasuh anak-anak yang dibawa oleh orang-orang yang ia percayai. Oleh sebab itu, jumlah anak yatim piatu yang berada di naungan Pastur Malchio biasanya berjumlah stabil. Jika satu saja yang turut bergabung pasti ada keinginan seseorang yang ingin mengasuhkan anak tersebut kepada dirinya. Dan hal tersebut jarang terjadi. Jadi siapa yang membawa Kreva ke kediaman Pastur tersebut?

Dan saat tengah hari lalu gadis berambut pirang itu sempat heran mengapa Kreva bisa sedekat itu dengan Athrun. Anak berambut coklat itu menurut padanya. Dan bahkan saat melihatnya tadi, Athrun seperti menganggap Kreva adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Terlihat jelas di kedua mata hijau itu. Cagalli pun mencoba untuk memancing Athrun.

"Kreva itu manis sekali. Cerdas tapi cengeng. Mengingatkanku pada Kira."

Pernyataan Cagalli barusan membuat Athrun mengendus dan tertawa mengejek pada Cagalli. "Aku tak sependapat. Kreva justru mengingatkanku pada seorang yang lainnya."

Cagalli tahu maksud Athrun, dan ia menggerutu karenanya.

Sekali lagi Athrun terkekeh karena uringan Cagalli. Dalam hal tertentu gadis berambut pirang itu memang tidak berubah. Sama seperti yang ia kenal dulu. Dan jujur, Athrun masih bersyukur akan hal itu.

Pria _Coordinator_ itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau mau jalan? Kalau tidak keberatan." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Cagalli.

Tidak lagi ragu, putri Uzumi Nara Athha itu meraihnya.

* * *

"Aku menemukan Kreva setahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya adalah korban perang. Ayahnya Smith Cayden yang seorang prajurit ZAFT kehilangan lengan saat perang terakhir. Dan ibunya seorang tuna netra," ucap Athrun sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan bangku kayu dan menghilang dari pandangan anak-anak. Athrun dan Cagalli menyusuri bibir pantai. Tangan mereka tidak saling bergandengan.

Matahari tidak terlalu terik di awal sore. Angin pantai memutuskan untuk mendukung mereka dengan membawa arakan awan sehingga udara tropis Orb tidak membakar keduanya. Langit masih jauh untuk menuju gradasi biru kehitaman yang sewarna dengan rambut Athrun.

Athrun melanjutkan narasinya. Mengatakan kepada Cagalli bahwa ia salut kepada orang tua Kreva yang dapat bertahan hidup dengan kondisi pasca perang. Meskipun setahun yang lalu nyawa kedua orang tua gadis yang malang itu harus terenggut oleh Takdir, menyisakan Kreva Cayden yang menangis kehilangan satu-satunya pelindung hidup. Dan usianya masih lima tahun saat itu.

"Setahun yang lalu?" tanya Cagalli, napasnya tercekat. Gadis itu mulai menebak jalan cerita yang akan pria itu ungkapkan.

Athrun mengangguk.

Kondisi pasca perang tidaklah semudah yang terlihat. Yang tidak nampak adalah konflik antar kelompok tertentu. Bagi mereka yang menggenggam erat ideologi masing-masing tentu saja bagi mereka perang belum berakhir. Orang-orang itu akan mencari kemenangan dengan serakahnya. Tidak hanya bagi bangsa Natural, Coodinator pun demikian.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebagian kecil tentara ZAFT bermigrasi turun ke Bumi, mereka menjadi warga Orb dengan identitas yang baru seperti yang Athrun Zala lakukan. Tidak, mereka bukan melakukannya untuk invasi mereka hanya berniat mencari ketenangan abadi. Mereka memanfaatkan carut marut pasca perang demi mendapatkan identitas penduduk di Orb yang merupakan negara bertoleransi. Sayangnya hal ini juga dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berniat buruk.

Setahun yang lalu, saat pesta besar berlangsung di kediaman Athha sebuah peristiwa telah terjadi. Terjadi percobaan pembunuhan yang dialamatkan kepada sang Putri Orb yang sedang berulang tahun. Meski percobaan pembunuhan itu gagal, dan Cagalli masih hidup, pihak investigasi khusus yang menangani peristiwa ini memberikan kesimpulan bahwa kelompok yang menyerang sang putri merupakan pelarian tentara ZAFT yang tinggal di negara tersebut. Kelompok fanatik Patrick Zala itu masih ada.

Athrun Zala dicurigai. Ia menjadi kambing hitam.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian diketahui sejumlah mantan tentara ZAFT tewas, rumah mereka terbakar. Dan media memberitakannya bahwa merekalah yang menjadi otak percobaan pembunuhan atas Putri Cagalli Yula Athha telah mati bunuh diri sebagai tindakan balasan atas kegagalan mereka.

Di sisi lain Lacus Clyne yang masih menjabat sebagai petinggi PLANT setidaknya mampu meredam pihak-pihak yang mulai menyulut provokasi. Sehingga tidak ada tindakan lebih jauh dari negeri para _Coordinator_ tersebut, mereka melimpahkan semua kuasa penyelidikan kepada Orb. Seluruh media pemberitaan dibungkam agar peristiwa ini tidak kembali lagi naik ke permukaan. Cagalli berusaha meyakinkan rakyatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan negeri Orb tetap memiliki kuasanya.

Athrun Zala tidak puas dengan hasil akhir tersebut. Meskipun namanya telah bersih dan konflik meredam, diam-diam ia melakukan penyelidikan individu. Saat itulah ia menemukan Kreva Cayden. Kusam, sendiri, menangis, dan kelaparan.

Apa yang pria bermata hijau itu temukan selanjutnya adalah bahwa kelompok fanatik itu tidak tewas bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh. Parahnya yang Athrun Zala ketahui ada beberapa mantan tentara ZAFT yang tidak termasuk dalam kelompok fanatik itu yang ikut terbunuh. Salah satunya adalah orang tua Kreva.

Athrun sempat murka.

Hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun semakin memburuk. Apa yang ia rasakan di Crete terulang kembali. Athrun menyalahkan kepemimpinan Cagalli.

Kreva kemudian Athrun bawa ke kediaman Pastur Malchio untuk dirawat di sana. Setiap hari di jam non-tugasnya putra Lenore itu akan pergi menemui gadis cilik itu untuk berbicara dengannya. Kreva mengalami _shock_ berat. Kondisi psikologisnya terganggu. Ia selalu menutup mata jika melihat orang baru. Kreva akan meringkuk, menjawab pertanyaan dengan menggumam, dan ketakutan. Athrun berkata bahwa ia berjanji akan membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh siapapun itu yang membunuh orang tua gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Napas pria berambut biru yang memburu dan nada suara yang menggeram menunjukkan amarah membangunkan Kreva dari ketakutannya. Anak berusia lima tahun itu kemudian berdiri dengan kaki yang tak lagi bergetar. Tangan mungilnya meraih kepalan tangan Athrun tanpa ragu. "Tidak boleh," ucapnya saat itu. Suara Kreva yang kecil menyadarkannya, Athrun hampir saja mengulang masa lalu yang kelam itu. Tidak, dia bahkan sudah memulainya.

Saat pria berambut sekelam malam itu mendekap Kreva untuk menenangkan tangisnya, kata-kata Cagalli terngiang di benak Athrun yang saat itu diselamatkan oleh pihak Orb setelah ia melawan Kira Yamato.

Athrun Zala kemudian memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan narasinya. Karena ia ingin menyimpan akhirnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin melukai gadis yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kreva mengagumimu, Cagalli. Dia selalu melihatmu di televisi. Kreva ingin aku membawamu untuk bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja ...," ucap Athrun tanggung.

Cagalli sungguh paham. Ia juga merasa bersalah.

"Kau akan membawa Kreva ke PLANT?" tanya sang Putri Orb yang baru menemukan apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Athrun.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku mengadopsinya."

Mereka terhenti di tengah bibir pantai. Cukup jauh jangkauan mereka dengan anak-anak yang terlihat berlarian untuk bermain. Hembusan angin pantai menerpa mereka, diiringi dengan deburan ombak yang tak terlalu besar. Laut mulai memainkan melodinya, dan burung camar yang akan mengisi suara. Langit Orb mulai bergradasi perpaduan putih dan oranye.

Mereka saling mendiamkan untuk beberapa saat. Tak saling menatap. Athrun dan Cagalli seakan menikmati pandangan lautan. Padahal yang sebenarnya, benak mereka seperti sedang berkelana jauh di masa lampau.

"Maaf, untuk yang di Crete." buka Athrun setelah keheningan sesaat yang mereka rasakan. Sorot matanya tidak meredup, ia bahkan mengatakannya dengan mantap.

Cagalli melihat pasir yang ia pijaki. Lagi-lagi kehilangan keberanian untuk menatap langsung kedua netra hijau itu. Tapi gadis itu mencoba untuk menjawab, "Aku mencoba untuk mengerti, Athrun," balas Cagalli jujur.

Athrun menggeleng, "Aku yang bilang semua akan baik-baik saja saat di Archangel. Tapi aku rasa sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk memantapkan hati. Namun saat keberanian Cagalli muncul untuk menghadap pria tersebut, Athrun sudah membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu."

Sekarang Cagalli tak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia tak bisa menghalangi Athrun. Dan ia mencoba berpikir. Mungkin bagi mereka ini memang yang terbaik. Kenangan itu akan selalu ada, tapi Athrun setidaknya mengajak mereka untuk berusaha menghapus kesalahannya, meski bekas itu tak begitu saja hilang.

Dan ketika Athrun bangkit ia tersenyum dengan tulus. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Cagalli."

Mendadak Cagalli bahkan seperti tak bisa menelan ludah. Hatinya tidak selaras dengan deburan ombak yang cenderung tenang.

"Athrun!" Kreva memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Aku datang!" jawabnya berseru.

Sekali lagi Athrun melemparkan senyum kepada gadis itu. Sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

Rasanya ada setitik kelegaan di diri Cagalli saat mengetahui bahwa Athrun telah dapat memutuskan hidupnya sendiri tanpa ada pengaruh orang lain. Dan rasa itulah yang Cagalli pilih, dibandingkan dengan rasa penyesalannya yang tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang terbaik bagi pria itu.

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Cagalli."

Dengan itu Athrun Zala pergi.

Masih jelas ingatan Cagalli saat bertemu dengannya di pulau waktu itu. Dari awal mereka memang sering berbeda pendapat. Cagalli dan Athrun bagaikan siang dan malam. Athrun adalah seorang Coordinator, dan Cagalli adalah seorang Natural. Mereka berbeda. Kemudian mereka saling jatuh cinta dan saling menyakiti.

Cagalli Yula Athha pernah mencintai Athrun.

Itu yang ia pikirkan.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Athrun tertawa bersama Kreva.

Jadi ini akhirnya.

Cagalli berbalik, menatap lautan luas yang memantulkan cahaya oranye matahari. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu agar kedua matanya tidak meneteskan buliran yang selalu ia benci untuk diakui. Termasuk dengan perasaannya yang tak pernah sampai dengan baik. Seiring dengan angin yang berhembus, Cagalli pun berteriak ...,

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Athrun Zala!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Athrun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Untuknya dan untuk gadis yang masih ia cintai.

 _"Aku harap aku mampu bersamamu, Cagalli. Tapi jika terjadi, aku pikir aku akan berhenti memahami, dan kesalahan yang sama akan terulang. Ini bukan berarti bahwa aku menyerah, aku akan membuat mimpi kita menjadi kuat -lebih kuat lagi. Aku tidak akan berhenti berjuang, Cagalli. Aku tidak akan berhenti menaruh harapan terbesarku padamu. Jika Takdir mau aku akan jatuh untuk kedua, ketiga, atau bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama, aku tidak peduli. Meski itu menyakitkanku."_

Maka, dengan ini Athrun dan Cagalli telah siap untuk menyusun ulang potongan kisah mereka.

 _(end)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

Kyaa~ Finally selesai juga :'' Tbh, agak engga puas buat endingnya (padahal nulis-nulis sendiri orz) huhu. Tapi akhirnyaaa, ;v; ini alternatif ending asucaga di GSD yang kesekian yang dibikin, absurd semua ah. ._. Tapi saya suka Kreva Cayden *biglove. anyway, Cayden artinya semangat pertempuran. Entah kenapa suka banget sama OC ini. ;v;

Well, maaf kalau ada ketidaksesuaian dengan canon, modifikasi aneh dlsb. Terimakasih banyak buat yang baca dan kaka-kaka yang review aku menunggu karya kalian semua :')) semoga cepet balik hehe, di sini sepi banget.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu. Sampai jumpa kembali ;))


End file.
